Mensagem
by Dan's S
Summary: Naruto realmente queria saber qual era a mensagem, mas aquele silêncio o matava. SasuNaru. Pra Becca e Hee.


Essa fic é **total **e **absolutamente **dedicada à Becca e a Hee.

A _Becca_, porque ela que me inspirou depois de uma tarde juntas.

A _Hee,_ porque ela é fofa.

Aproveitem x3

* * *

-**Mensagem**-

Não estava mais agüentando aquela situação. Os olhos presos nos orbes negros do outro, o faziam achar que haviam borboletas com chuteiras em seu estômago, acertando-o sem pena.

Engoliu a seco, ao tentar desviar o contato visual que ao o fazer, ouviu o moreno limpar a garganta e isso o fez voltar ao contato novamente, porem agora, permanecera assim, com medo.

Encolheu os braços que estavam folgadamente sobre a mesa a sua frente, entrelaçando-as e as mantendo perto do corpo, como se o aquecesse daquele olhar frio que Sasuke o mandava. Se bem se lembrava, o Uchiha queria conversar consigo, entretanto, estavam à quase meia hora naquela posição, olhando um para o outro. Estava desconfortável. Queria que ele o dissesse algo. Até xingar ele estava aceitando.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo que sua paciência se esvaia agora com mais vontade.

Ele não ia mesmo falar nada? Mesmo focado na missão de pensar e olhar –sem desviar os olhos- o moreno, podia ouvir o coração de ambos por causa do silêncio quase sepulcral. Não estava mais agüentando! Seus lábios estavam começando a ficar rachados, por causa de sua respiração ansiosa passando por entre eles. Menos Sasuke, que continuava impassível. Sério e parado feito uma estátua.

Abriu a boca. Iria falar, não agüentava mais! Precisava ouvir um som se não entraria em crise e poderia cometer um ato dispensável e que o traria arrependimento.

Como o Uchiha não esboçara nenhuma reação, falou enfim:

-...Dá pra falar algo Sasuke, pelo amor da sua bundinha?

Finalmente!, o loiro pensou quase vitorioso, ao ver uma sobrancelha do moreno levantar-se, entre incredulidade e desentendimento. Filho da puta.

-... Do que está falando?

-... Você me chamou aqui, teme!

-...Hmm.

HMM?? Levantou-se num pulo e subiu na cadeira, assustando o outro. E o assustou ainda mais quando começou a dançar na cadeira e rebolar, cantarolando alguma musica em alguma língua que o Uchiha preferiu não tentar descobrir. Poderia se arrepender mais ainda.

Colocou o pé na mesa e moveu o quadril, pondo uma mão atrás da cabeça e a outra apontando o ar.

-_HIIIIIIDE YOU FACE, SOOOOO THE WOORLD WILL NEVER FIIND YOU!_

Sasuke afastou o corpo, colando as costas na cadeira e sentindo os olhos saltarem do rosto. Que diabos era aquilo, Santo Deus!

Naruto balaçava a cabeça sem acompanhar o real movimento da música, abaixando o dedo até ele o mirar o Uchiha que se arrepiou e sentiu medo do que poderia vir a seguir.

-_THERE'S ANOTHER MAAASK BEEEEEHIIIIIIND YOU!_

Se não estivesse com tanto medo e com o fluxo de sangue parado em seu corpo, teria saído correndo.

Viu o loiro pular na mesa e correr até o moreno que afastou a cadeira, riscando os pés dela no chão e fazendo um barulho tão irritante quanto Naruto cantando.

E então, a cantoria parou e o loiro fez pose dramática, abrindo os braços e torcendo o rosto em uma careta comicamente triste.

-_...FACES! TAKE YOOUR TURN, TAKE A RIIDE OOON THE MERRY-GO-ROOOUUNND_. – Enquanto cantava, levantava o dedo apontando acusadoramente para o Uchiha que se encolhei, achando que o loutro fosse – naquele momento estava acreditando que até aquilo fosse ser possível – o dar um tapa no rosto e gritar feito uma mulher emocionalmente desequilibrada.

-VAMOS LÁ, SASUKE! CANTA COMIGO! – Fez pose que poderia ser comparada com as de Lee, com seu fogo da juventude, enquanto segurava um microfone imaginário.

-...Não. Absolutamente não.

E então o silêncio. Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente e quase sentira lágrimas se formarem nos cantos de seus olhos enquanto coincidentemente a luz da janela parecia focá-lo como um holofote.

Naruto foi sentando-se na mesa, observando Sasuke numa espécie de agradecimento ao divino. Sorriu um pouco mas então suspirou pesadamente.

-Então... Porque me chamou aqui? Pra me fazer de idiota'ttebayo?

Subitamente retirado de seu mundo, Sasuke voltara automaticamente ao típico rosto sem expressão e olhara o loiro que estava sentado folgadamente na sua frente, sobre a mesa e o olhava curiosamente irritado.

-...Não.

-Então porque não fala??

Suspirou.

-Porque eu estava pensando nas palavras apropriadas para expressar a mensagem que quero transmitir a você claramente, sem necessitar de repeti-las novamente para você.

Abriu a boca pra responder e piscou -mantendo a boca aberta- observando o moreno repentinamente levantar-se da cadeira e ir de encontro ao corpo sentado relaxadamente na cadeira. O moreno o puxou pelos cabelos, assustando Naruto com o ato e assustando-se mais quando os lábios firmes do outro se chocaram com seus próprios lábios.

Não sabia o que fazer. Nem se deveria fazer.

Tocou o ombro do Uchiha, sem aplicar nenhuma pressão para ele afastar, mas mesmo assim, ele o fez.

-S-sasuke, o que...?

- Era a mensagem que eu queria transferir.

Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-... Pode repetir? Eu acho que não entendi totalmente.

Qualquer coisa que irritasse Naruto; seriedade e silêncio, calma e traquilidade demais, esvaiu-se ao ver Sasuke ri levemente e o puxar para perto pela cintura.

-Eu sabia que você era lento para entender fatos tão complexos, Naruto.

* * *

Obrigada por lerem!

Ah, a música é do Fantasma da Ópera, Mascarade.

(agradecimentos à Gih, que sugeriu essa musica!x3)


End file.
